Old habits die hard
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Bone-munching was something that calmed him, pretty much like cigarettes. Slash. One-shot. Set after The Fighter.


**I do not own Grimm****.**

Eric Renard was frustrated beyond measure. His precious Mauvais Dentes had left him. Okay, so maybe treating Ian like a dog and forcing him into sex was _not_ the best way to actually woo someone. He thought the training had been so in depth that Ian wouldn't actually care either way. Obviously, he was wrong. And now Ian was lost to him. Changed last names, most probably, and his search parties had come up empty-handed at every single turn where they caught a sniff of the former assassin. If anything, he seemed to at least have grasped that part of the training rather well, Eric mourned internally.

Ian's father was of no help, since he truly did not know where his son had gone off to, and, even if his deceased wife had thought of defecting, the man did not have the will to leave them, mainly due to his son, so many years ago, and now because of his age.

It worked out for them, either way. Ian, however… he was probably their masterpiece in the combat department. He was efficient, never got caught, never left any trace, got the job done, and was emotionless and strict enough to be one of their enforcers. Obviously, he was so good at not showing his thoughts that no one saw his leave coming. Not even Eric, and he spent the most time with Ian as his bodyguard. Which included the sex part. He never slipped, not even then. The prince was impressed, but it still pissed him off.

* * *

Sean Renard stared at Ian as the younger man munched on a bone. An honest to God bone that looked like the former leg of a pig. It did _not_ have any meat left.

"What happened to your macaroni and cheese?" he asked. Ian turned, his hands with claws ready, and then his golden eyes glared at the half-royal.

"Keep doing that and you might eventually get killed by me" the foreigner replied, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. We have not talked for a couple of weeks. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. My fourth book is completed. I already have the first copy, you can read it if you want. Are you staying for dinner?"

"You tempt me too much, so of course" Sean replied, picking the box on the table that Ian had pointed out. He opened it carefully, and, with the same tenderness, took out a hardcover book. It was navy, had a leather cover with the title pressed into it with silver letters, and Ian's name pressed into it as well, just with old golden letters. It smelled expensive. Sean should know, "This looks amazing"

"Especial collector's edition. The rest are getting their own version too. The hardcover ones and the paperbacks also went out. Pretty much anyone can buy them that way" Ian shrugged as he kept biting the bone, which, Sean noted, seemed a bit smaller than when he had entered the house. Ian's saber teeth obviously were working just perfectly, "They are already asking for the fifth book"

"The books are really thick, though, I think they could realize it takes time?"

"I already have half of it" Ian chuckled, "Really, I'm not running out of stories just yet. It is unfortunate for all those people, but they're giving me a living even in death" a sigh escaped his lips, "What about work? Any more cases?"

"The usual. Nick is a good detective and a good Grimm, so they usually do not need me to interfere too much" Sean shrugged. Ian hummed thoughtfully, "Have you babysat Aiden lately?" Ian nodded, but he still seemed distracted, "Ian?"

"Really, Sean, why are you here?"

"I truly want to know how you are, but today was especially alarming. Nick and Monroe have noticed you are a bit… withdrawn" Sean mentioned. Ian stopped his bone-munching, and stared at Sean, as if he didn't understand what he just said.

"I see" he put the bone on a plate, and Sean realized that Ian had a plate with a lot of bones. He wondered, again, about Ian's past life, "Well, I'm good, I guess. I've just been a bit busy, and this past week I've needed to let some steam off. You know, to not freak people out by going Woge unexpectedly. It's just… ah… this is odd. I've been feeling a bit lonely lately, too, but, really, finding someone isn't easy. I have way too many issues in my head for normal people to deal with"

Sean cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me, Ian?"

"Huh?"

"You said you have been feeling lonely. Maybe a date can help? I am interested in you, and I thought I had made myself clear when we all had dinner at Nick and Monroe's, but apparently not" the police captain stared at him expectantly. Ian stared back, still processing the information like it was some kind of alien concept to him.

"You do remember what I told you about… Eric…?"

"Yes, I remember it rather clearly. Trust me, every time I think about it, my urge to kill him threatens to remove my self-control. If you are asking because you think I will find you filthy, then do not worry about it. It was not your fault, whatever happened to you, and, more importantly, you are better than whatever happened to you. I am more than impressed. Anyone with less inner strength would have been crushed to the point of no return, and you… you came out of it stronger"

Ian blushed at the intensity and passion Sean's eyes reflected.

"Thank you, I guess" he muttered, unsure of what to say. Praise usually came with something like 'okay, you are dismissed'.

"If you feel uncomfortable with me, considering Eric is still my half-brother, I would understand, and I will not bother you"

"You don't bother me" Ian rushed, and cursed a bit, "Look… it's just… I don't know. I didn't think you would honestly be interested in me. But, yes, I will go on a date with you. Maybe… we can work out, right?"

Sean smiled fondly at Ian. For all his tough exterior, and how expressionless he usually was, Ian was utterly adorable whenever he became this awkward. It was obvious it came with being rather emotionally… challenged, most of the time, but Sean found it endearing, because he knew that _no one_ else was capable of making Ian act like that.

"I do have to ask, though… bones?"

"Sorry. It's a habit" Ian rushed to hide them, but Sean stopped him gently.

"I want to know all your habits, even the ones I find a bit… odd"

"You can call them disgusting if you want. I know no one really feels comfortable about these things" Ian expected the correction to the demeaning words, but he only got a chuckle.

"This is part of you. I still want to know your odd habits. All of them" Sean replied. The captain placed a gentle kiss to Ian's cheek, and held him close.

"Sean… it is not pleasant, okay?"

"Ian, please. Trust me?"

Ian closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"My munching toys when I was little were bones or dog toys" Ian said, "I preferred the bones, they had a better flavor. It became a habit, to just eat them as snacks. I can finish that plate in three hours if I'm distracted enough. I just… it also helps a bit with anxiety. Writing sometimes comes easier. Bones tell a story. Or used to. I only munch on animal bones now, but it reminds me a bit of the… flavor… of other people and Wesen I ate bones from. If I don't have bones, I turn to, uh, cigarettes, unholy amounts of food, or… training"

Sean listened. Ian sounded so hesitant and so unsure about himself that he couldn't help but wish he could kill Eric with one thought. How dare he treat Ian like a dog? Dog toys, really? Bones for chew toys?

"Anything else?"

"I like cuddles" Ian blurted out.

"Say what?" that was not what Sean was expecting.

"I like cuddles. I never cuddled after my mother was killed, but I miss the warmth and the comfort it brings"

* * *

"Have you noticed that your captain comes more often now?" Monroe bounced Aiden as he spoke to Nick, who was currently in charge of dinner. The Grimm hummed distractedly as he read the paper Ian had given him with some vegetarian recipe that Monroe would love, "Do you also know I will take Aiden and make a cross-country escape to be away from you, big, bad Grimm?"

"You can send me a postcard from Rhinebeck" Nick muttered. Monroe rolled his eyes. Honestly, Nick could be, literally, a one-track mind when focused on something.

"Anyway, do you have any opinions on that?"

Nick frowned, and seemed to realize his replies made no sense, because he paused the whisking of the cream cheese.

"On what?"

The Blutbad stared. Really, he loved the Grimm, but this was ridiculous.

"On your boss visiting Ian so often"

"Ah. Yes, I understand Renard is trying to seduce him. Well, I think it's more along the lines of finally getting Ian to date him, but I think Ian is oblivious. Or was. Renard was in a rather good mood this morning, and he was over at Ian's last night, as far as I'm concerned" Nick shrugged, "As long as they're happy, I don't mind. Why?"

"It's just… your boss, and Ian… Ian has a backstory that we mostly don't know. He was… a killer, and… I understand he's reformed and all, but do you think that dating his ex-boss' half-brother is good for him?" Monroe was slightly concerned about Ian and his previous situation. Even being a prized killer, he had odd habits that probably didn't happen naturally to any Wesen, and maybe it had to do with his treatment at the hands of those royals.

"Well, Renard is not like his brother. I think Ian has been capable of looking past their family ties when it comes to my boss, Monroe, and he does seem to like him as much as our dear royal likes him"

Aiden claimed their attention by babbling something at the door. Oh, Ian was knocking. Monroe opened up, and the baby squealed as soon as he saw his third favorite face. A face that was now emitting coos.

"Sorry to bother you so late, but do you happen to have some brew? Like, for sleeping?"

"Have you tried wine?"

"Monroe" Ian gave him a light glare, "It didn't work" he admitted after a few seconds, "And I know Rosalee has given you guys some stuff to soothe Aiden when he gets fussy, so I guessed that if it worked for him, it could work for me. Maybe a higher dose, but you get the idea. I'll pay for it, I really don't want to bother Rosalee right now"

"Yeah, we do have some. He's been really calm, and we can always get more tomorrow, so don't worry about it" the Blutbad let him in, and he went upstairs to get some of the calming drops Rosalee had given them for Aiden.

"Ian? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit of trouble sleeping. Oh, you're making the gnocchi?" the younger Wesen smiled.

"It smells really good. Thanks for the recipe, I know Monroe will love it. The captain was reading your book today at the precinct. I swear he has devoured them at least twice"

"Really?" Ian blushed intensely.

"We all find your books really interesting, to be honest, Ian. You're a good writer. And I bet Captain Renard would love anything you write just because it was you. He's head over heels for you. I've never seen him act this smitten with anyone" Nick added, giving Ian an encouraging smile.

Ian would deny that those words made his night, and probably the rest of his week. Bliss. Because he knew he was falling in love… or already in love, if he was being honest, with Sean Renard, and he felt slightly unsure if his feelings would be returned with the same intensity. This? This calmed him, and made him feel that yes, he could have a happy future with Sean Renard.

* * *

Eric Renard was pissed beyond belief. He had gotten a package. After several fruitless efforts to see if it was dangerous, he had been forced to open it. That wasn't what had angered him, though, but the contents. A flash drive, and several pictures were included. Along with a letter. A letter with a threat inside.

_If you dare to come after him, I will not be held responsible for my actions. He is my mate, and I will make sure you stay away from him in any way possible._

_S._

If that didn't seem like evidence enough to know it was Sean, his half-brother, his bastard brother, _Sean_, the pictures, both printed and digital, were evidence enough. The guts! He even took selfies with Ian! And they were kissing! And holding hands!

"Sir, De Neve was seen nearby Portland, in the United States!" one of his henchmen interrupted his inner rage.

"Ah, you don't say?!" he barked, shoving the pictures at him, "Since when?!"

"I just got word. One our people was walking around for the routine check on your bastard brother, my prince" the man shrank a bit into himself as he took notice of just how pissed his boss seemed.

Eric was ready to kill. At any given moment. Mate. _Mate_. Oh, fuck, he had no fucking chance with Ian now. Ian seemed way too happy, and if he saw Sean as his _mate_, there would be hell to pay if anyone dared to think about harming him. Even if Ian seemed harmless, especially with how carefree he looked in those pictures, there was a reason he had been their most prized and priced assassin. Ian was far from weak. It was as if, when he was created, someone completely forgot that everyone _must_ have a weakness.

"Eric?" his father entered his study, Eric's henchman groveling at his feet. Neither royal paid him much mind.

"Your adored son has our missing Mauvais Dentes. He's dating our missing Mauvais Dentes" he informed. Maybe his father would make Sean give Ian back. Okay, Ian was not a toy that had to be returned, but he felt way too angry to think of it in any other way.

"Oh. I see" his father frowned, "Our Mauvais Dentes seems happy"

"Father!"

"Stop throwing tantrums, you are not four years old anymore, Eric. And your brother successfully seduced him, even after all your treatment of him. To be honest, I am impressed with Sean for such feat. I did not think Ian would let anyone close to him, especially if that person was related to us" the king stared at his oldest son, who looked ready to spit venom at any given time, "I just came to say your mother is waiting for you" and he left, a small smirk gracing his lips as he heard Eric snap and start shooting at the walls.

* * *

**So... I've been _really_ inspired lately, as you may have noticed. I don't know how long I will be able to keep it up, but _Ian_ demanded more to him than I originally thought he would. I know Renard is a bit OC in this... and probably in all my fics, but even if I try to stick to his personality, things happen. Hope you've liked this so far!**


End file.
